Abercoln
Abercoln was the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order. Biography Early life Abercoln was born sometime after 1519 and became the head of the Jedi Order. Abercoln had trained at least two Jedi apprentices. After his ascension, he trained a squad of Jedi that he found to be "promising." Capture by the Sith In 1991, Abercoln and his students were captured by Plapatine, the evil, Fourth-sensitive Emperor of the wizarding world. They spent several months caged aboard the Darth Star. At one point, Plapatine forced Abercoln to construct a new lightsaver for Darth Mole. However, Parry Rotter, R. Weasel, and Hermy arrived on the Darth Star, intending to rescue them and get their help in destroying Mr. NoHead. R. Weasel asked them why they were locked up, to which Abercoln replied that they were prisoners, as he thought R. Weasel should already know. Parry destroyed the cage with a Blasting Curse, freeing Abercoln and his friends. Repulsed that a first year had proved smarter than they in countering the Sith, Abercoln kicked Parry in the shin. Abercoln was about to leave with the rest of the rescue party when Plapatine caught them in the act. After Hermy smashed the Emperor into a wall, Abercoln intervened and walked over to his former captor, but not before kicking Parry again. The midget promptly killed him with his lightsaver. Terrified, Darth Vold and Darth Mole ran away. The Jedi and wizards all cheered, recognizing their victory over the Sith. Flight to Crossant After the fight at the Darth Star, Parry flew home with Abercoln, R. Weasel, Hermy, and the other Jedi. When Parry asked Abercoln for the Jedi's location, Abercoln said they lived on Cressant, before thanking Parry for saving them. Parry flew the Jedi to their homeworld before departing. However, Abercoln soon realized they meant to kill Mr. NoHead, and realized they would not survive thanks to his Horcrux and superior experience. Abercoln led the other Jedi to the zoo to find Voldewart. After one of the Jedi pinpointed the mole's cage, Abercoln was surprised to learn that Voldewart had already been destroyed. Presuming that the Golden Trio (as Parry, Hermy, and R. Weasel called themselves), Abercoln insisted that they had to go to Mr. NoHead's dark fortress at once. After bypassing the obstacles Mr. NoHead had set up, Abercoln and the others found Parry and his friends just breaching NoHead's personal chamber. They immediately revealed themselves, bursting inside and attacking with their lightsavers. NoHead turned and cast the Rug Curse at the new arrivals, knocking Abercoln and his students unconscious. When Abercoln awoke, he realized that Mr. NoHead had been defeated, and saw the Golden Trio off to Hogsicle School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Physical description Abercoln was very short, no taller than four feet. He had blue skin. Personality and traits Abercoln was a noble Jedi. Despite his wisdom, Abercoln was very feisty. He also seemed to carry a streak of pride, as he was humiliated that three children had proven smarter than they. Powers and abilities Abercoln had some degree of skill with a lightsaver. Additionally, he controlled the Fourth better than anyone in his time. Appearances *''Parry Rotter and the Quest for Evil'' Category:Characters Category:Parry Rotter and the Quest for Evil characters Category:3 foot characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Collaborated characters